What The Shell
by SakuraSaffron
Summary: It began with a scream, a scream that brought a new life into their hands. A girl named Kura who does not remember who she is, why she's there, and who she's hiding from. She just remembers she was looking for them, for help. Across New York is another young mutant who remembers but isn't looking to make friends until one day the two meet. Will romance be involved? Maybe adventure?


Herrow Fellow Fanfiction~Lovers! This just so happens to be my first so I'll do my best to make this story great! Bai~!

* * *

Normal POV

This morning had been quite uneventful, the turtles we all know and love had gotten up tired, especially Raph, they had trained for an hour and then the watched some T.V. The new show Mikey had found had them all glued to the screen as a new character had gotten envolved. A young girl joining the all guy team. But their normal morning was thrown away with one sound, a single scream. Full of pure fear, anguish, and confusion. That single scream had cut through the lair's silence like a knife. An effective one too, all four turtles jumped in surprise. The screen they were watching turned black with a click as Leo got up. "Sounded like a kid..." Donnie broke the silence between the brothers.

"What's a little kid doing in the sewers?" Mikey asked, his baby blue eyes wide.

"Probably wandered down here and got lost." Leo suggested.

"Lets stop askin' questions and go find out..." Raph said bluntly with an eye roll.

The other three turtles nodded, cautiously stepping out of their home into the dark sewers. They were used to it, living there and all, but the pipe felt ominous and cold, like they had just entered a horror movie. They walked together as far as the fork in the pipes, their shadows stretching high on the cement wall. Deciding that splitting up was the best option, they each went into a different pipe. Taking a turn Leo cautiously roamed through the damp pipe, both katana in his shaking hands. The quiet sound of music wafted from one direction. It sounded like a music box. If there was anywhere to find what that scream had come from, this was probably it. As the Kelly green turtle turned the corner he was washed in light as he looked into a small room. The first thing he saw was the pale pink of a dress splattered with a pool of red. Blood... He stepped closer to see sea-green corkscrew curls covering a small girls face. He darted over to see that she was a turtle, her shell covered mostly by a pink dress. The music seemed to be coming from a flower shaped locket around her neck. He saw blood seeping through the top of her dress, turning it a dark red. Leo whipped out his T-Phone and called his smart brother. "Don, I need some help over here! We have a emergency!" Leo scooped up the girl and ran to where the turtles had split up in the first place.

The girl gave a soft moan of discomfort from being moved around, Leo looked down at her and slowed. Donatello came around the corner, he noticed the small child in his brothers arms, then the blood. His brown-red eyed gave Leo a What-The-Shell-Happened look as he took her into his own arms. She snuggled into his warmth. Donnie brushed the girl's hair out of her face to reveal a black collar around her neck. That wasn't even the most surprising. She looked exactly like Mikey. The freckles and the small ever present smile were identical to their youngest brother's. "I-I called Raph... He's bringing Mikey..." Donnie's voice was shaky and quiet.

"Will she be okay?" Leo asked, his eyes flitting from the little turtle to his brother.

"I have to look at the wound first... I would normally need consent from an adult but..." He drifted off.

"I found her in a room, it looked like she was staying there, there were blankets and food. I don't think she has anyone." Leo put in.

"I think Master Splinter will let her stay... She wouldn't survive on her own for long." Donnie glanced at the blood stain which was slowly getting bigger. "I need to help her, tell Raph and Mikey about... This... And you should probably grab something from her base, It would calm her down to see something familiar." Donnie turned around and at reasonable pace he walked to the lair.

* * *

Kura's POV

"Hey! She really does look like me!" A voice chirped happily.

I winced, my chest, it hurt so badly... _What happened..? Where am I..? What am I dong here..?_ I needed to open my eyes first, ask questions later. I opened my eyes slowly and came face to face with a green and orange face... No, he wasn't orange... Is that a mask? I screamed and flailed, using my vocal chords for the first time in what seemed forever. I managed to hit the stranger. A few memories come back to me... My name, A- No, that hasn't been my name for a long time. Sakura... After a cherry blossom... I was hiding, but from who? I had escaped, but from where..? I was looking for help... But from who? That question I had and answer for. "L-Leonardo..." I whispered, trying to sit up but failing.

I flopped back onto what seemed to be a couch. I think I had been stabbed. My dress was gone but in it's place a yellow T-shirt with a 9 covered me. I glanced around and for the first time, noticed four pairs of eyes watching me. I screamed again, terrified. They all flinched. The eyes belonged to four turtles... That's what I was!A turtle! A mutant... I think... They each had a different color mask. Time for my "brilliant" naming skills! The one I had dubbed blue eyed me curiously. "How do you know my name..?" he asked.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. They had taken me, if anything I should be asking questions. But... I should be nice, they might be friends. "The name... Leonardo? Um..." I shrank back into the couch and winced. _Okay, No more fast movements..._

"Oh! Sorry... I'm Leonardo, you can call me Leo... You are?" He gave me a look that put another question mark behind his words.

"Sakura... B-but you c-can call me Kura..." I stuttered.

"Kura... Can you tell me how you know my name?" His voice was gentle, non-threatening.

"I-I was supposed to find help... I was hiding... I don't remember who told me y-your name... I d-don't really remember anything..." I shifted nervously. He seemed to believe me. I sighed.

"This yours?" A turtle I had dubbed Red for obvious reasons held up my bag. I gasped and reached for it. Red gave me a weird look.

"Woah! Your eyes changed colors! Cool!" The turtle that had been in my face minutes before looked awestruck. I giggled and took my bag. Orange look pleased with himself.

"I'm Mikey! The grumpy guy over there is Raph and Donnie is somewhere.." Raph glared at Mikey. I giggled. Then I froze.

"They do change... with emotions." I whispered.

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"N-nothing!" I replied, sliding my glasses onto my face.

"Do you like pizza?" Mikey put in.

"Not everyone likes pizza Mikey!" Raph told his brother.

"What's pizza?"

* * *

Qi's POV

Freedom, the gretest thing in the word. Being able to go anywhere I wanted. Not being trapped in a cage or a tube. I bolted, jumping over rooftops. I slid under a water tower and sat there for a second. Being able to blitz was about the greatest thing ever. It helped with not being seen in daylight, the one and only good thing about those dumb Kraang. The facility was long gone.

Another mutant had escaped, probably never to be seen again. I was on my own and that had never felt better. Ever. I stopped on the roof of a building hearing voices. They were talking about pizza and something about a kid. I was about to get caught. Taking one quick step, I was in the clear. I peeked around the corner of the wall I saw five turtles, four tall guys and a girl. She looked slightly familiar but I wasn't gonna wait to find out if I knew her or not.

I bolted, somehow they didn't see me. But for now I was safe.

Unseen, and alone.


End file.
